The invention relates to a motor car seat longitudinally slidable in a slide rail support system of the type consisting of a guide rail and a running rail, wherein the slide rail is accommodated on the vehicle centre tunnel side and/or the vehicle door sill side. The running rail is accommodated by means of a channel in the slide rail which is open towards the motor car seat and shaped out of the material of the tunnel and/or of the sill.
Such a slide rail arrangement, through which--without inadmissible deformation phenomena--high forces can be transmitted into the vehicle body in the case of a collision, is described in German Published Patent Application (DE-OS) 3,018,811. In order to ensure the required easy mobility, the running rail exhibits at the top a slight gap from the adjacent channel wall, which upon a corresponding transmission of force must first be eliminated in order that an areal transmission of force can occur. Because the gap width may differ due to unavoidable tolerances, the danger exists that during the distortion phenomenon of the slide rail which is necessary to eliminate the gap, local overload may occur particularly in the region of the fastening points of the guide rail, due to which the secure retention of the guide rail ceases to be ensured.
It is an object of the invention to improve the arrangement and construction of the slide rail so that a reliable transmission of force is obtained at a high force level and local force peaks are reliable avoided.
This object is achieved by providing that the fixed guide rail exhibits a downwardly extending flange which abuts the adjacent vehicle sill/tunnel wall structure and exhibits a cranked part at its bottom extremity which is engageable from behind by a part connected for movement with the seat.
The part which engages behind forms a constituent of the running slide rail according to certain preferred embodiments. This part is formed by a section of the seat frame according to other preferred embodiments.
Powerful forces directed towards the seat can be braced when the guide rail is provided with stops for the slide rail according to certain preferred embodiments.